


天黑请不要闭眼

by ohcrapzombie



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Adventure, Brain fuck and stuff I dunno, M/M, Suspense
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3420566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcrapzombie/pseuds/ohcrapzombie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper垂下头，却瞥到黑衣男子从手提包中取出一个针管。里面的液体在重见天日时闪着冰冷的光。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“不，不要镇静剂！”在看清那针管后，Dipper瞬间就明白了里面装的是什么，开始往后缩着，发疯似的挣扎。他的声音已经喊得嘶哑。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>对方朝他越走越近了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 微Billdip，文笔撑不起设定系列。和原作风格相差两个世界观，OOC和背景重设定。剧情将会十分扯，适合在如厕时与入睡前阅读。

似乎是在梦中，但是一切又那么真实。Dipper一直在狂奔，风刮得他的脸颊生疼。月光照得黑夜如同白昼，手电筒已经成了无关紧要的角色。可自己多么希望周围的一切都能隐匿在黑暗中。

 

跑。没命地跑。

 

脚下的路似乎比永远还漫长。Dipper不敢回头看，因为“那个东西”——它就要追上来了。

他甚至能感到它呼出的热气直喷到脖子上。它在后面发出轻轻的咆哮，可在Dipper听来那声音就像炸雷一样响。他好怕迈动双腿的频率再慢一点，就会被抓住脚踝，咬断脖子。

然而绝望的感觉正在一点点将他包围，他已经跑得太久了。

 

等等……有枪。他带了枪。一个声音浮出水面小声地提醒道。

Dipper将手伸入口袋，触碰到的是令人踏实的质感。他汗湿的手试了几次才握住那枪柄，紧绷的手指作好了随时扣动板机的准备。他猛地转过身，将枪口对准了……

 

“Mabel？”

 

面前的少女作着一个投降的手势，紧闭的双眼里有泪水淌下。在听到自己的名字后她才睁开了眼睛。

“D……Dipper？”她抽泣着，哭得语无伦次。那枪口正对着她的脑袋。

“天哪……天哪！我，我很抱歉！我不知道……刚才发生什么事了？”Dipper望着他的姐姐，将枪口移下去了一些，但并未放手。他环视着，此时自己正站在神秘小屋里，木制家具散发出特有的气味，不强烈却冲击着他。刚才的那片月光，那咆哮声，还有那野兽，一瞬间都消失得无影无踪。

Dipper张了张嘴想解释，但什么话都没说出来。Mabel看他的眼神就像是濒死的猎物在乞求捕食者，这让他脑袋里响起一片嗡嗡声。

“Mabel……”他试图上前一步，但是对方往后退与他拉开了更大的距离。“你看——”他将枪放在地上踢到一边，“我不是有意想——”

少女作了个让他噤声的手势。“我知道……我能理解。”她试着挤出一个微笑，却向后退得更远。“你需要接受治疗，他们已经在来的路上了。”

Dipper愣在了原地。“治疗？什么治疗？”他努力消化着对方话里的意思，但是Mabel的目光从他身上移到了门边。

Dipper转过头，看到Gruncle Stan和Soos时稍稍松了口气，但他很快发现进来的是三个人，这对他来说无疑是个危险的信号。

一个瘦长的身影完全走进了屋内——一个黑衣男子，脸颊苍白而瘦削。在他们目光相撞的那一瞬间，他的眼睛与Dipper刚才的幻象重叠在了一起。

“是你。”Dipper愠怒地说道。他想夺门而出，结束这场还未开始的谈话。那个家伙让人本能地抵触。

“Mr.Pines。请别紧张，我是来帮助你的。”对方例行公事地说道。Dipper盯着他，脚下却在缓慢地朝刚丢掉的那把枪移动。Gruncle Stan开始耐着性子劝说他，但是Dipper完全没听进去。他现在脑子里只有一个念头：拿到枪，然后离开这里。

“Dipper，没事儿的，那是你的治疗师啊……”耳边响起Mabel的声音。这曾经是个能让他安心的声音，但此时此刻只在起反作用。

“治疗师？什么治疗师！”这三个字犹如埋下的地雷，Dipper一下捡起了地上的枪指向门口，“那个家伙是个骗子！”

Mabel发出一声低低的呜咽。“Dipper，哥们儿，我们都很担心你——”Soos作了个冷静点的手势。他今天很难得地没有开玩笑，因为Dipper的枪一直对着最后进来的那个人。

“好吧，Mr.Pines……如果你今天不想接受治疗的话，我不会勉强你留在这里。但是先把枪放下，好吗？”黑衣男子举着双手让开了一条过道，示意他可以离开。

Dipper盯着对方的眼睛，似乎在观察那是否是一个圈套。但他还是一步步靠上前去——他实在太想离开这里了。

在快要跨出门时，Gruncle Stan出其不意从背后给了他一击，继而夺走了他的枪。Dipper发出一声惊讶的怒吼，他试图挣脱，但是Soos按住了他。

“我很抱歉，Dude。”

“Soos？！”

Dipper望着对方，他太震惊以至于忘记了挣扎。Soos躲避着他的眼神。

绝望的感觉像雪崩一样压来，还有被人背叛的痛苦，这两种情绪足以让人万念俱灰。

Dipper垂下头，却瞥到黑衣男子从手提包中取出一个针管。里面的液体在重见天日时闪着冰冷的光。

“不，不要镇静剂！”在看清那针管后，Dipper瞬间就明白了里面装的是什么，开始往后缩着，发疯似的挣扎。他的声音已经喊得嘶哑。

对方朝他越走越近了。

“不，不要。求求你……”Dipper哀求着他的家人和朋友，“Gruncle Stan……Mabel……Soos……那个家伙是个骗子！”他每动一下肩上按着的手都会加大力量，他拼命反抗着，可其他人都坚持认为那是在为他好。

他的声音渐渐低下去了。脖子上像被蛰了一下，然后一股冰凉的液体渐渐涌入，冲走了一切感知，最后只剩黑暗。

“你们……为什么不肯听我说……”

 

第一章

 

搬到一个新地方的头几天总会叫人不适应。尽管这里的一切都与自己来的地方没什么两样，尽管这里只是又一个普通的小镇。

但它总是没来由地叫人不适应——除了Mabel。Dipper瞥了一眼隔壁床上的姐姐，对方已经进入了梦乡。

Dipper盯着天花板。白天时那个大孩子Robbie嘲笑他的声音似乎还在耳边回响，他绕到Dipper身后摘掉了他的帽子，指着他头上的胎记说：“哈哈！你是个怪胎！”

然后一群孩子就围着他哄笑起来。Dipper默默抢回帽子戴在头上，一眼就看到了Wendy也在里面。

他的心向下一沉。

“我都渐渐开始习惯了。”他这样安慰自己道。在以前的学校里，发生这样的事也不是第一次了。Dipper额头上的胎记是个经久不衰的笑柄。

他试着让自己放松下来，将注意力集中到睡前看的小说上。但是窗外一阵动物的咆哮声让他猛地又绷紧了神经。

“嗥……”

 

就在不远不近的地方。

 

像是狼的叫声，Dipper也不是很清楚。正当他集中精力准备分辨时，那声音又消失了，周围一片死寂。

Dipper竖起耳朵听着，心在呯呯地跳。又一部分自己想下床去窗边朝外打量，另一部分自己却让他紧紧黏在床上，一心一意睡觉直到天亮。他紧闭双眼不去想更多的事。

客厅里传来布谷鸟钟报时的声音。Dipper一下一下数着，一共是十三下。

 

十三下？

 

钟面上只有十二点，怎么会有十三下？

Dipper的手攥紧了被子。也许……只是自己刚才数错了。

他开始仔细回忆刚才的钟声，但是一声更长、更响亮的吼叫划破了凝滞的空气。不用亲眼看见也能知道，那是一只狼在对着月亮长啸。

Dipper一下子坐了起来。“Mabel……Mabel？你听到那声音了吗？”

他朝对床的同伴小声问道，但是没有回答。他的姐姐睡得太熟了。

Dipper望向窗。窗帘盖住了那个联系外界的入口，它在黑暗中静默着，危险又神秘。

他内心的好奇快要破茧而出了，那种感觉使人发痒，使人难以抵抗。

终于Dipper下了床。光脚在地板上走的滋味不太好受，但他没有退回被窝里。窗帘阻止不了那狼嚎声，在黑暗中一声比一声骇人。

Dipper来到窗前，颤抖的手触摸着窗帘。那玻璃的背后会藏着一匹狼吗？

他的手停在窗帘上。他能听到自己紧张的喘气声，在黑夜中显得无比大声。

真是自己吓自己。

Dipper猛地拉开了窗帘。突如其来涌入的月光填满了大半个房间，令人难以置信的亮，刺得眼睛不适应。然而待Dipper恢复视力后，他朝后连退了两步。

 

那不仅是一匹狼。它长着一张满是黑毛的人脸，皱巴巴的鼻子，一口黄色的尖牙从嘴里溢出来，嘴唇上还挂着口水。在看到Dipper后，他靠上来伸出爪子开始撬窗，指甲划到玻璃上发出叮叮框框的声音。

 

Dipper一跃而起，双手死死抵住窗户，不让对方从外面打开。那怪物直勾勾望着他，刺得Dipper的脖子上能长出红疹子来，他的手臂直发软。

窗户已经被打开了一条缝。Dipper觉得快要坚持不住了，他回头朝床上的姐姐大喊道，“Mabel！快跑！”

然而手上的力量就在那一瞬间消失了。Dipper再次回过头，看到的只有完好无损的窗户，和外面空无一人的草地与树丛。

那只狼人不见了。

Dipper愣在了原地。他贴上玻璃朝外张望，树林很安静，地上一个脚印也没有留下。只有远处的草丛在轻微地抖动，只一闪便恢复了平静。

身后传来了Mabel疑惑的声音。“Dipper，你又开始梦游了吗？“


	2. 第二章

 

“我不相信这世界上有什么狼人，Dipper。”早餐时间Grunkle Stan煎着蛋说道。

 

“但是俄勒冈州确实有狼。”Mabel插嘴道。“你可能是因为Robbie的刻薄玩笑受了一些刺激，不要往心里去就好啦，Bro bro。”

 

“但是我的确看到了！亲眼看到！”Dipper指着日历说道。“你看，这两天是满月，这一切都说得通。”

 

“并且，我才不会因为Robbie受到刺激！”几秒后他又添了一句。

 

“好吧。就算是有狼想闯入，那它为什么不直接撞进来，而是选择用爪子开窗？一头狼的撞击力足以震碎玻璃了。”Grunkle Stan像是听到了一个天大的笑话。

 

Dipper低下了头。“也许……他是试着想告诉我什么？”他小声说着，这个疯狂的想法让他自己也吃了一惊。

 

然而对方再次大笑起来。他拍了拍Dipper的肩，“有一天我真该找个医生给你治治你的梦游症……以及痴心妄想。”

 

Dipper默默离开了餐桌。看来要解开这个谜团……他也许只能靠自己了。

 

 

当晚Dipper并没有再听到狼嚎声，他就这样安稳地睡到了早上。但是当他洗漱完毕来到客厅后，他看到的是Grunkle Stan不同于往常的表情。

 

那表情太过于严肃了——Dipper立即感到气氛不大对。

 

他准备问些什么，但还是拉开椅子无声地坐下。Dipper望着Mabel再指指叔公的方向，她耸了耸肩作出一个茫然的表情。

 

出乎意料的是Grunkle Stan首先打破了沉寂。“Dipper，我觉得是时候关注一下你梦游的问题了。”

 

叔公声音里是以前所没有过的认真，这让Dipper心里一惊。他仔细回忆着，不明白对方说这话的原因。

 

“就在昨天晚上，仓库被强行闯入了。”

 

Grunkle Stan接着说道，观察着Dipper惊讶的表情。

 

“噢天哪！强行闯入……那肯定是它。”

 

“肯定是什么？”Mabel问道。

 

“那个狼人！是那个狼人闯了进来！”Dipper提高了音量。

 

“Dipper！”Grunkle Stan打断了他。“仓库里被翻得一团糟，虽然没有东西被偷，但现在也不是你开玩笑的时候。”他把手覆到脸上揉了揉眼睛，显得十分疲惫。

 

“Dipper，是不是你在晚上偷偷去仓库里把东西翻乱，好让我们相信你关于狼人的故事？”Grunkle Stan眯起眼睛盯着他。

 

“什么？！”

 

“听着Dipper，这看样子不像是为了盗窃的闯入，你知道的，仓库里什么东西也没少，除了破坏物品的痕迹。还有什么样的人会做这种事呢？”

 

“我为什么要这样拼命让你们相信一个故事？”Dipper生气地反问道。但那个故事是真的。他在心里补充道。“Grunkle Stan，你难道没有检查过那个——不管是什么东西——留下的痕迹吗？”

 

“镇静点，弟弟！”Mabel安慰着他。Grunkle Stan的语气缓和了下来，“好吧，Dipper，我相信你不是那种干蠢事的人。”

 

“不过不排除你梦游到仓库的原因。毕竟你也不是第一次梦游了。放心，我会帮你找一个医生的。” 

 

Grunkle Stan说完这句话，便继续去忙自己的事了。

 

“医生？不了谢谢，我不认为自己需要。”Dipper敷衍地答道。他拿起桌上的苹果咬了一口，开始回想昨天晚上睡着后发生过的事。

 

那段记忆是一片空白。

 

Dipper皱起了眉。他内心深处拒绝相信那是自己梦游时所为的，因为他以前只是偶尔几次半夜起床，绕着家里兜了几圈。到仓库里疯狂砸东西？不，从未有过。

 

他99%肯定那是个狼人。他想告诉叔公自己昨晚没有梦游到仓库，但他清楚那样做只会越描越黑。

 

“噢对了Dipper，早餐后你马上就去仓库打扫！”Grunkle Stan的声音从背后传来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bill下章出场


	3. 第三章

打扫时Dipper隐隐有些失望。仓库里并没有乱到难以落脚的地步，这倒是件好事。只是他仔细察看了各个角落，的确没有任何动物留下的痕迹，更像是一个喝醉的家伙在这里发了场酒疯。

 

Dipper回想起他刚踏出客厅一步时，就听到Grunkle Stan对Mabel说：“我十分确信他昨晚在梦游。”

 

尽管叔公压低了声音，他还是听到了。现在那句话在Dipper耳边像复读机一样回放着，一遍比一遍响。

 

Dipper狠狠甩开手中的扫帚。他隐隐觉得自己心里是清楚的，只是一直在拒绝承认。

 

梦游症患者醒来后都不曾记得自己下过床。

 

那么他亲眼所见的那只怪物呢？仅仅是个梦，或者幻觉？

 

“Dipper。”门口传来熟悉的声音，是Mabel。“我过来看看有没有什么能帮到你的。”她挤了挤眼睛。

 

Dipper回过神来，上前几步捡起被他扔掉的扫帚。“Mabel，你半夜有看见我离开卧室吗？”虽然知道Mabel睡着后大炮都轰不醒，但他还是这样问道，因为心里期盼着一个否定的回答。

 

“你看那是什么？”对方没有回答他，而是走到了仓库另一侧的窗边向外张望。

 

Dipper走过去看着Mabel指的方向。窗外堆满了树叶和杂草，基本上算是个死角。脏兮兮的落叶中露出一小截动物的肢体。

 

“我看……大概是一只兔子的尸体。”Dipper用扫帚拨开覆盖着的落叶，小动物的尸体被翻了个身，贴近地面的那部分露了出来。它的身体上有几处伤口，随着翻动，内脏从肚皮的缺口中流了出来。皮毛被染成了黑黑红红的颜色，它身下的落叶与杂草上也有半干的血迹。

 

“天哪。”Dipper喃喃地说道。看样子那还算是具新鲜的尸体，他盯着从肚子里露出的半截肠子，还有不知是什么的器官，被碾得成了一滩肉泥。那些残缺的身体组织上，有一些白色的小生命在蠕动。

 

Mabel发出了一声尖叫。

 

“把它弄走！快把它弄走！”她猛地从窗边跳开，面色都开始泛白了。“究竟是什么东西会如此残忍地弄死了它？”

 

Dipper回过头。“那个尸体上的是咬痕，Mabel。刚才我们都看到了，对吧？”

 

“别逼我回想，我快要吐了！”

 

“镇定点，没事儿的。”Dipper上前扶住她。看着表情扭曲的姐姐，他努力不让自己因为兴奋而笑出声来——他已经找到了证据，这下其他人必须得相信了。

 

“Mabel，弄死它的就是我看见的那个东西，错不了了。”

 

Mabel直接无视了他的话。“Dipper，不出两个小时那窝蛆就会全变成苍蝇了！！！”她对着他耳朵大吼。

 

“我知道！听我说——我有个计划！”

 

***********

 

当晚的月亮同前两天的一样圆，月光照的树林里和大路上一样亮堂。

 

“Dipper，这有点疯狂。”Mabel的声音从身后传来，手电筒的光从脚边扫过。一阵凉风阴森森吹过来，发出呜呜的声音。

 

“别怕，有我在呢。”Dipper小声说道。他朝前方指了指：“那天我看见它就是朝那个方向去的。”

 

Mabel看了看手腕上的表，午夜刚过了几分钟。“说真的，半夜在树林里找狼人，不是什么好主意。”她的声音有些发抖，不知是被冻得还是吓的。

 

Dipper侧过身牵起她的手，放在掌心捂着。“不是找，是把它引出来。据我推断，今晚是满月，它一定还会变身。如果那个东西追上来，我们就把它引到设好的陷阱里——这就是我的计划。”

 

“如果跑不过它的话，就拿这个砍它。”Dipper补充道，指了指背包里的斧子。“当然这是最坏的打算。”

 

“依然不是什么好主意。”Mabel转了转眼珠说。

 

他们就这样继续兜了几个圈。表盘上的指针渐渐接近十二点半，树林里自始自终静悄悄的，熟悉的狼嚎声没有出现。Mabel打了一个又一个哈欠。

 

“Dipper，不要怪我提醒你——可是我们是不是该回去睡觉了。”

 

“可是狼人还没有找到呢！”Dipper坚持要继续下去，可是在看到Mabel的眼神后，他妥协了一点。

 

“好吧……再过十五分钟，如果十五分钟内没有动静，我们就回去。”

 

Mabel靠着最近的一棵树坐了下来，完全闭上了眼睛。“对不起Dipper，我先睡一会儿，我实在是太困了……”她的脑袋渐渐垂下来了。

 

Dipper有些无奈，但还是坐下来给Mabel披了件衣服，让她的头枕着自己的肩膀。看着睡着的姐姐，他隐隐开始希望今晚不要出现狼人了，可另一部分自己又希望它出现。

 

他靠着树，静静思索着如果狼叫声突然出现，自己该如何行动。

 

现在没有了可以说话的对象，一时间耳边只有午夜的风呜呜吹着，伴着夏夜特有的虫叫声。Dipper在黑暗中等待着。

 

十分钟过去了。

 

二十分钟过去了。

 

时针已经指向一点，可是没有狼人，什么也没有出现。

 

Dipper叹了口气，心口堵得发慌。也许他……真的想错了，根本没有狼人这回事。

 

 

不，他宁可相信只是它今天正好没有出来。

 

他站起来掸去身上的灰尘，小心地抱起Mabel回到了神秘小屋里。窗外的月光白惨惨的，明亮得令人心烦。Dipper一下拉上窗帘回到了床上，强迫着自己赶快入睡。

 

 

 

睡梦中有风贴着脸吹过，凉凉的，裹着清晨的湿气。隐约能感到脚下踩着的是坚硬的泥土，而不是被子的触感。Dipper心里一惊睁开了双眼。

 

天还蒙蒙亮，但四周的景物已经能完全看清楚了。眼前是黎明前的树林，远处一只不知名的黑鸟站在稍矮处的枝头，沉默地看向这个方向。而自己正手握昨晚的斧子，脚边还躺着一个人。

 

Dipper吓得连连后退了两步。他认识躺在地上的那个姑娘，她叫Tambry，是Wendy的朋友。曾经他们一起在派对上疯过闹过，可现在她躺在树林里蚯蚓爬过的地上，一动不动。

 

一瞬间Dipper差点尖叫起来，那声音堵在他的喉咙口。他低头看到手中的斧子上沾着暗红的液体，在昏暗的光线下触目惊心。是我杀了她吗？

 

Dipper再也承受不住手中的分量，斧子砸在地上却听不到声音。只有蜜蜂般的嗡嗡声铺天盖地袭来，然后将一切啃食殆尽。

 

 

“Dipper，Dipper！冷静点！你还好吗？能听到我吗？”眼前的光线忽明忽暗，Grunkle Stan打了个响指才让Dipper回过神来。他惘然地看着四周，映入眼帘的是神秘小屋里熟悉的布局。

 

“Tambry！她……我……”Dipper猛然醒悟过来。他想不起来自己是如何靠上前查看尸体，也不记得是如何跌跌撞撞跑出树林。脑海中只有一个名字。Tambry。眼泪冲破堤坝涌了出来，他低下头，手盖住了脸。

 

“嘘……嘘……Dipper……别说话，别说话就好……”Mabel温柔地将他搂入了怀中。

 

沉默了几秒，然后Grunkle Stan笨拙地拍了拍他的背。“Dipper，Tambry她没事。”

 

哭泣的少年像被电击了一下。“她……她没事？”

 

“她被抬上救护车时还有心跳。”Grunkle Stan答道。后续就不得而知了。

 

Mabel用纸巾轻轻地帮Dipper擦拭着。他脸上的泪水与汗水几乎混到了一起。

 

“我……我不知道怎么回事……我一醒来就在树林里了！我一点儿也不记得昨晚发生了什么事…！”Dipper断断续续地说道。不管Tambry的抢救结果怎样，警察马上就会带他去警局了。一旦确认了他是袭击Tambry的罪魁祸首，他很清楚会发生什么。

 

Grunkle Stan像是知道他在想什么。他上前两步郑重地将手放在Dipper肩上，“孩子，还记得吗？梦游者不必为自己的行为负责。”

 

Dipper哆嗦着，疑惑地抬起头望着叔公。

 

“所以放心吧，我会给你找心理医师开出证明。”

 

话音刚落门口处传来了脚步声。Dipper嗖地站了起来，力道大得撞翻了椅子。Mabel捏了捏他的手心。

 

“不好意思，打扰了？”一个瘦高的影子映入室内，接着走进来一个穿着经典三件套的男子。

 

“Mr.Cipher。”Grunkle Stan连忙招呼道。“我从没想到您会如此迅速。Dipper，快来见见你的治疗师。”

 

“拜托，别那么客气。”穿西装的男子浅浅地笑了，他的金发像月光一样，美丽却寒冷。“请叫我Bill就好。”他朝Dipper眨了眨眼。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其实第0章开头那个给Dipper打药的就是Bill 233333


End file.
